Be Careful on what you hate…(Part one)
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: This is an L/J hate/love fic. (though it isn't there yet and I can't get enough of the love-hate ones!) I stink at Summarys just read and review, thanks.


**__**

Be Careful on what you hate…(Part one)

The Letter

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

A/N: A L/J fic by me! Yay! Ok…this is a love hate fic that will have seven parts with who knows how many chapters for each! OK -- Now enough of my babbling and onto the fic! 

~*~

Summary:

Lily gets note that she is going to go to Hogwarts…

~*~  
Lily Evans rolled around her bed a few times trying to get back to sleep. 'What time is it anyway?' She wondered. To tired to look, she laid her head down onto the pillow in hopes that she would go to sleep soon. Right when she was finally starting to drowse off…

"BEEP! BEEP!" The alarm clock screamed at her. She groaned and covered her head with her pillow; it didn't help much even when it stopped, for her mother knocking on the door replaced it.

"Lily! Wake up! This is the first time you slept in on a Saturday!" Lily's eyes snapped open and she ran out the door. She looked at her mother hopefully only to see her changing over and over again, and stopped at a dark green and her eyes were a scarlet color. Lily's eyes grew. 'What's happening to her?!' She wondered. It all started to get darker and darker around her, she didn't know what was going on!

"Mom! What's happening to you?" She asked. Her mother turned to her and the green on her changed into a glowing white color, Lily started backing up as much as she could. The figure started to change again, into the form of a man, her mother's clothes being replaced by a black robe. Even though it was dark, Lily could see the figure perfectly. It stared at her as its hand dug into one of the pockets in the robe. Her eyes would have widened more if they could.

The figure brought out a black stick. Lily couldn't quite see it correctly though. Suddenly he pointed it at her. She thought she heard the words, '_AVADA KEDAVRA!_' Come from him. A bright light shot out of his wand she turned around and started to run. She snapped her eyes shut seeing that there was no escape but still screamed as she started to slow down she looked behind her and her eyes snapped open. A green blast was following her…

"AAAAHHHHHHH--"

~*~

"-HHHHHHHHHHHH" Lily said as she was jostled awake. She felt somebody bringing her closer to whomever it was. Lily looked at the person and saw that it was her mom.

"Mommy…" She whimpered. Her mother patted her back lightly.

"It's alright Lil. It's all right…" She said. "Go back to sleep honey, you'll be better in the morning." She said to the five-year-old. The redheaded girl looked up at her with teary green eyes.

"But what if it comes again?"

"I'm sure that it won't." Her mother got off of her bed and went to the door. She looked back at Lily and grinned. She was already asleep on her bed. She shook her head and closed the door.

~*~

"Hello, twit." Petunia said doily from her place on the couch as she saw Lily jumping down the stairs happily.

"Hello, prat!" Lily said with a grin on her face. She ran into the other room and into the kitchen, running into her mother who was making a cake.

"When are they going to be here mum?" She asked. Her mother put the spoon back into the bowl and looked at Lily with laughing eyes but a stern face.

"Lily, time flies by if you're having fun."

"And what happens while you're waiting for that to happen?" Lily said putting her hands behind her back. Her mother just shook her head in mock sadness. Lily kept on grinning at her mother in a pair of worn jeans and a striped pink tank top. "Want some help with the cake?" She asked, looking at how much her mother had done.

"Hmm…I suppose I could use an extra hand to make the frosting…" She drawled on. Lily washed her hands awaiting her next instructions.

~*~ Petunia's POV ~*~

I can hear them in the other room, laughing at something or another that Lily said. All I can do is roll my eyes at them, they were being stupid after all. It was only Lily's birthday!

~*~

Petunia sat on the couch for the entire party, enwrapped in the soap opera. She was Jealous with Lily at the moment however because Lily was getting gifts, and that she wasn't. She examined her nails through the next commercials that came on.

"See ya guys! Thanks for the gifts!" Lily yelled out the door and waving to her friends. She backed up a little bit and closed it.

"Is it some to come in?" Her father said standing near the door. Lily rolled her eyes at him and went over to give him a hug. When they split up she went over and grabbed the '11' off of the cake. She bit into and waved at him while leaving to head to her room with the new things she got. She made sure that she gave a 'see food' before she went upstairs to her room.

~*~  
The day after her eleventh birthday is when she got it. The Evans were sitting around the table, talking about their days. Petunia was in a better mood now that Lily was drooping that her birthday was over. There was a tapping on the window but the family ignored it. Petunia looked up at it though, out of curiosity, causing her to fall out of her chair. Her mother was immediately by her side to sit her up, and her father was worried. Lily was 'coughing', oddly enough through the full thing. She looked over to the window her self to see what would have sent Petunia 'over the edge…' She thought, remembering the saying and grinning at how she used it here. She looked up shocked to see a bird at the window. Not any bird however, a tawny colored owl with an envelope in its talons.

Lily patted her father's shoulder and showed it to him. He was about to grab a broom to shoo it off the property but Lily stopped him.

"Wait!" She whispered. She opened up the door and the owl flew through it quickly and landed on the table expertly by the letter that it dropped. Everybody just looked at it wide eyed. Lily went forward and snatched it from the owl's side. It stared it's yellow eyes at her but didn't stop her. Lily looked to see who it was addressed to, and was shocked to see that it was her. She opened it up and took out three pieces of paper. Two pieces were unusually thick, while the other one was a flimsy white sheet, like printing paper. She looked at the thinnest one first.

Dear Miss Evans,

I wanted to inform you that

because of all the muggle 

born witches and wizards this 

year, I had alot of extra houses

to do this year so I just sent yours

to you by owl. Thanks.

Hagrid

Lily looked at the letter with wide eyes. 'Muggle born witches and wizards? What is that supposed to mean?' Lily wondered. Everybody was still staring at the owl who just stared back at them. Lily however, already forgot that it was there. She opened up the next letter to see that it was her accepting letter, wherever she was being accepted to.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

__

~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Lily Evans,

We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts. This is a school where you will learn how to use your powers that you were born with and how to control them. The list with your supplies is on the sheet of paper along with this. We hope to see you there September first.

Sincerely,

M. McGonagall

Included with it were directions of Lily blinked a few times and looked up at the owl.

"Um…" She stuttered. Everybody turned to her to see what she wanted to say. Lily felt like she was jumping inside, excited that she was a witch. 'But what if it isn't true?' She thought to herself. Petunia picked the letter from her hands and read it. She started laughing.

"Oh, geesh! This is a bunch of shit!" Her parents looked at her crossly. She rolled her eyes and showed them the letter. "Mum, dad! Look! It says that Lily is a witch!" She handed the letter over to her parents for them to read. They both backed their heads away from the letter. Her mother bit the side of her cheek. Knowing what Lily was like she would have to know what she wanted to do.

"Let's get into the car and get this over with!" She groaned. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door with a smiling daughter behind her.

~*~  
"There's nothing in between those shops!" Her mother said. Lily, however, said otherwise.

"Yes there is mum! Yes there is! It's small but it's defintely there!" She said. She grabbed her mothers hand and crossed the street with her. The mother was still a little disbelieving however though. When they got over to the 'Leaky Cauldron' Lily opened up the door and went inside. Her mother closed her eyes, hoping that nobody she saw, would see her doing this.

When they walked in Lily went over to the man behind the bar quickly.

"Um…" She said, not knowing what to do.

"I haven't seen you around here before, is it that close to September already?" He asked. Lily looked at him confused. "Are ya goin' to Hogwarts?" He asked. Lily shook her head quickly. "I'll have somebody help ya get there." He went into another room and came out with an old woman.

"Follow me…" She said. She led Lily and her mother over to a brick wall and took her wand out. "…three many over…" she said. She tapped a brick and the wall opened in front of them.

~*~  
A/N: This is my first L/J fic all together so it might not be that good at the beginning until I get into it and figure out how to write the later chapters better…please R/R this one!! Thank you!

*~A White Rose Petal~*


End file.
